Innocence
by Mairanu
Summary: Before they performed the forbidden transmutation, the Elric brothers lived untainted, innocent lives with their beloved mother. A collection of childhood scenes.
1. Who's going to marry Winry?

**Author's note:**_ I'm so happy I thought no one would like my other story. Well thanks to all those who reviewed. Anyway this chapter is based on episode 38, hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Now why would a 12 year old own Fullmetal Alchemist?_

**------------------  
****Innocence  
****------------------**

**Chapter One:**** Who's going to marry Winry?  
**_By Mairanu  
_

Ed and Al were sitting on the steps to Winry's house. It was sometime in May and Winry thought it would be a good idea to have a picnic, so Pinako arranged it all.

"Hey you guy's come inside," Winry called. After they went in, Pinako told them to go get some blankets from Winry's parents' room.

Ed looked up at all the pictures in that room. They hardly ever go in that room. Ed saw a picture of when Winry's parents got married.

"Hey Al look at this." But Al had already found a picture of his own. One when Winry was a little younger. Eventually Al turned to see what Ed was looking at.

Al looked at the picture and said, "Do you ever wonder who will marry Winry?"

"I will of course," Ed said with confidence.

"Huh? Why you?" Al asked him.

"Because I'm older! That's why."

"So that's..."

"Hey what's taking you guys so long?" Winry asked. "We just sent you up to get the blankets in the closet." Winry got the blankets and got out.

"I'm going to marry Winry," Ed snickered.

Al punched Ed. "Shut up!" And he ran off.

The next day Ed woke up really hungry. "Mom, whatcha make for breakfast?"

"Mom went out to the store. She said make do with the leftovers," Al told him.

Al had just finished the leftover rice and beef stew from the other day.

"Awwwww...Al you ate all the good stuff."

"That's your fault for waking up late," Al teased.

"I didn't wake up late, you just woke up early!" It was 10:00 in the morning. Ed ended up getting toasted bread and burnt rice.

Time came for the picnic. Little Ed had to carry all the blankets to the fields. When they found an oak tree they started to set up. Ed left to go explore, and went down the hill chanting, "I'm going to marry Winry! I'm going to marry Winry!"

Al refused to let Ed go on. "NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM!" Alphonse screamed.

Ed quickly turned around "You are, are you?"

"Yes and we're going to be the happiest people in the world!" Al quickly defended himself and Winry. Al really wanted to live happily ever after like in those books he's read.

"Not if I get there first!" Ed quickly told him. Now Al was really mad. He didn't want Ed to keep taking what wasn't his, he wanted to defend himself and Winry! _'So here goes.' _Al thought. Al tried to kick and punch Ed as hard as he could, and Ed did the same. They both fought like they've never fought before. They really had given it there all.

A little while later Winry went to search for them to say it was time to eat. It didn't take her long to find them with all their screaming about Winry. Unfortunately Winry was a little too far to hear what they were saying.

"Hey why are you guys fighting?" Winry called to them. All of a sudden they stopped right where they were and thought to themselves over and over again, _'Did she here us?'_

"It's time to eat. Now if you don't apologize, you won't come have lunch with us, okay?"

So Ed went first. "Sorry Al."

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

"Now, come on it's time to eat," Winry called. They all ran up the hill and to the food.

Everyone had finished the food and drinks...except Ed. He had a full glass of milk Winry had poured in his cup. Winry of course noticed that the glass was still full. "Ed drink you're milk!" Winry told him.

"No way! There's no way I'll drink that nasty stuff!" Ed really didn't want any.

"You know Ed, Winry probably won't marry people who don't listen to her," Al whispered. Ed quickly gulped down the milk as soon as Al said that.

"I hate you Al!" Ed yelled.

"I'm gonna go to the swing now." Winry got up and left.

"Wait Winry! I'll push you!" Alphonse called to her.

Ed had just realized what Al had just told Winry. "Wait Winry I'll push you!" Al, all of a sudden, ran faster. '_I got to get there first!'_ Ed thought to himself. Of course, Winry didn't notice the attention she was getting from them.

In the end they both ended up pushing her.

Night fell and they went back to Winry's house to sleep over. They put up the blankets in Winry's room. When Winry was about to open the door to her room, Ed opened it and said, "Here ya go Winry."

"Oh thanks Ed."

At this point Al was really jealous and he stomped up to Winry and said, "Winry! Who do you like better? Me, or Ed?"

Winry was confused and didn't know what to say. "I like you both! You guys are my best friends in the world!" Winry said with a smile, then walked off.

"Does that mean she wants to marry both of us?" Al questioned.

"No Al it means we're really good friends," Ed told him.

"Boys it's time to get into bed!" Pinako called from the kitchen.

When they got into bed Ed and Winry got a book for Pinako to read their bedtime story. Edward got a book about alchemy. Winry got a book about machines. Ed looked at Winry like she was crazy. '_I thought she might like a princess book like all the other girls in town.'_ Ed thought.

"Let's read your book Winry," Al insisted.

"Okay! Thanks Al." Winry was happy but Ed wasn't. Ed really wanted to show Winry his world. Pinako started to read. Ed grumbled and then stared evilly at Al. Al just stuck out his tongue.

It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Den, being a happy puppy and all, barked because he was lonely. Usually he'd sleep in Winry's room but there was no more room. He barked until finally Ed woke up, and the others did soon after. They thought it would be a good idea to go and get a midnight snack to tide their stomach till breakfast.

After getting a sandwich they all headed back for bed. They still couldn't go to bed so they talked and Al asked Winry a question. "Winry, who do you really like? Me, or Ed?" By this time it was already sunrise, and they were getting out of bed.

"I told you I like both of you." Winry tried to refresh his memory.

"No I mean do you want to marry one of us?" Al asked with not much confidence in his voice.

Winry looked at him funny. "Marry? I'm only six years old Al." Now that Al thought about it, he did feel kind of foolish. "But you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have."

'_Crushed.' _Ed thought to himself.

'_Demolished.'_ Al thought.

So Ed and Al didn't fight over Winry anymore...until a month later that is.


	2. The Pine Cone War

**Author's note:**_ This one took kinda long to finish. I told myself I'd finish and I finaly did. Thank you soooo much for reviewing it made me happy :D I really did have a pine cone war with my friends, it was so cool! But anyway I hope you'll like it._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I wish I did. (I love Ed . )_

**---Innocence---**

**Chapter two:** The Pine Cone War

_By: Mairanu _

"Mom! Mom!" Ed and Al called while searching their house for their mother.

"What is it?" Trisha asked from her room.

"Mom, every kid in the village wants to go on a camping trip, can we go too?"

"Well did the other parent's say yes?" Trisha asked.

"Well...that's why we were going to ask you if you could talk to them." Edward said lowering his voice after each word.

-----------------------------

"The kids want to go on a camping trip, and they asked me to ask you, so what do you guys think?" Trisha asked the other parents.

"I think that will be great!" one parent said.

"But we can't leave them all by themselves, they're only six or seven years old," another parent said.

"Well that's why I came prepared." Trisha said with a smile. "If we could get the unbreakable teen trio of the town, we can make them go with the kids."

"Yeah, that would be a good campout. But Jeff, Sean and Lisa might not want to go," a parent said. Jeff's dad was giving them a drink when he heard them talking.

"I can take care of that," he said.

-----------------------------

"Hey Sean, I got three tickets to Central for you, me, and Lisa," Jeff said on the phone. "We're set to go in two days."

"Jeff hang up that phone right now!"

"Oh, I got to go Sean."

"_Opa!_" Sean said in a squeaky voice.

'_Weird' _Jeff thought.

"Yeah dad?"

"You're going camping with the little kids in two days, so pack your stuff."

"What! Why? I just got three tickets to Central!"

"So postpone it."

"I can't! I already bought the tickets!" Jeff said in an annoyed voice. "My money will be wasted!"

"It won't be wasted. Your mom, Trisha, and I will go," his dad chuckled.

"No way! I spent a lot of money on those tickets!" His father frowned.

"Now you listen to here. You're going to go or I'm taking away your allowance," he said firmly.

"You don't give me allowance, old man!"

"Don't call your father old!"

Two Days Later

"I can't believe he talked me into this," Jeff said in a sort of mumble.

All of a sudden Ed came up and kicked Jeff. "Hahahaha!" Ed laughed.

Then a wrench flew at him from nowhere. "Hahahaha!" Winry laughed. Ed dropped a bunch of pine cones on top of his head. Everyone laughed.

"Who the heck brings a wrench to a campout!"

"Ed does!" Nellie said behind a tree, trying not to be seen.

"EDWARD!" Jeff yelled

"What! I didn't do anything! Why the heck would I bring a wrench to a camping trip!" Ed yelled back.

"Come here shorty!" Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you calling...SMALL ENOUGH TO BE MISSED BY A THOUSAND PINE CONES!"

"Uhhh... YOU!"

"WHY YOU..." Ed grabbed a bunch of pine cones and threw them at Jeff.

Sean and Lisa just got back from the market after Jeff told them to go get food.

When they got there everyone was already throwing pine cones, mostly at Jeff. Lisa started to laugh.

'_Oh great, not her too.'_ Jeff thought. "What are you laughing at!"

Then Ed threw a stick at Jeff for calling him short.

Then Sean started to laugh. "Hahaha! Jeff got hit by a stick! Hahaha!" And it was quiet all of a sudden. "Oh I guess that wasn't funny." He said with a little laugh. Everyone looked around and then started to throw pine cones again.

Nellie was trying to throw pine cones at everyone, but all the kids passed right by her.

Then Ed and Deven ran towards her. "CHARGE!" But they stopped once they saw who it was. "Oh. It's just Nellie." Everyone seemed to respect her for some reason.

The boys ran off towards the camp's direction.

'_Just Nellie? Why does everyone do that?'_ Nellie thought to herself.

At this time Jo, Addy and Winry were coming to greet her. Nellie quickly threw a pine cone at Ed's head then hid behind a tree. Ed turned around and grabbed some of the pine cones on the floor and started to chase Winry and the others.

Nellie looked around then smiled in defeat.

Al was hiding by the big tree located in the center of the small woods. Soon after Al had walked to the tree to pick up the pine cones, he turned around to see Jo looking evilly at him with one of the little pokey weapons in her hand. A little later Winry and Addy caught up with Jo.

Al dropped the pine cones he was carrying in his small hands and began to run from them.

He was running so fast he didn't even know where he was going. _'It's not fair! There are three of them, and only one of me!'_

Ed was walking around when he heard Al screaming his head off.

"Al, what's wrong?" Ed asked before even looking at what was going on.

Al grabbed his wrist for him to start running. Jeff was watching the them running from the girls. "Well isn't that funny." Jeff said about to laugh.

"Oh come on Jeff, don't you remember when we were their age?" Lisa asked turning to see if he remembered.

"Of course I do." He said kind of quiet as if trying to remember those days. "But I wasn't stupid enough to be chased by a bunch of girls." He mumbled.

"Right, but what about that one time when you were fighting with that girl and all her friends came charging at you with their bags? Don't you remember? You went home crying that day." Lisa said to him.

"I didn't go home crying!"

"As I recall, you did." Sean said with a little smile on his face.

"Oh ya, remember me and Sean were standing there laughing." Lisa was making him mad with out her even knowing.

"You guys didn't even help!" Now Jeff was getting mad.

"What did you want us to do? Go up against all those scary girls and go home crying like you? Those girls would kill any one who got in the way."

"Thanks for that Sean." Jeff heard someone sneeze behind a tree. It was Ed and Al.

"What are you--" Jeff started before he saw Al run to the place where Deven was standing.

'_You traitor, Al!' _Ed thought angrily.

"Why were you spying on us!"

"Why would I spy right near my tent!" Ed yelled "And somebody I know went home crying."

"I didn't CRY!" Jeff yelled then started to chase Ed with pine cones in his hands. Lisa wouldn't stop laughing. He stopped after throwing a couple pine cones at Ed then through a really small rock at Lisa just enough to make her scream and run off. He did the same to Sean but he just sat their laughing so he just gave up.

"Come back here you little shorty!" Jeff called while running.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" Ed yelled back. "Ya old man!" Now Jeff started to run faster.

Why would a little kid's insult get to him? He shouldn't get upset over a _short_ little brat. Jeff knew he wasn't old but he couldn't help but get upset.

Naomi saw Ed and decided to help him out. "Hey Mr. Jeff." She called out.

'_Mr.?' _He thought. "What?"

"Lisa's screaming over by the camp fire."

"That's Lisa for ya." He mumbled as he walked to help his friend. He found out she was screaming over the spider that was on the floor of her tent.

"That is so like you to scream over something so small." Jeff thought he heard Ed say: 'You better not be talking about me.'

"Sean did you see the size of that thing? Whatever Lisa."

Sean sat there saying 'Opa' to all the little kids passing by. Sean could be so weird sometimes...well more like all the time, always spouting off nonsense.

"Thanks Naomi." Edward said in a relieved voice. "I thought he was gonna throw a boulder at me." Ed looked prepared as if Jeff would pop out of a tree any minute.

"Hey Naomi, why aren't you joining the pine cone war? It's really fun."

"I think it's just fun watching, but it looks like fun. I might join a little latter." Naomi said with a giggle.

Finally it was dinner time. Everyone was having so much fun they all forgot about dinner. The only drink Jeff wanted to bring was milk since he knew how much Ed hated it.

Ed sat next to Winry, Al and Naomi. "Why is it that whenever I go somewhere no one ever thinks of bringing a normal drink like water. They all just have to bring milk." Edward said his last comment on milk in disgust. While Ed was going to take a big bit of bread Winry poured the milk down his mouth. The boy turned pale and nearly fainted. "I HATE MILK!" He yelled

Jeff smirked then said "That's what you get ya little pipsqueak. If you never drink milk you'll never get taller. You know you got to respect your elders."

"Don't you mean _old people_?"

"Why you-"

"All right, that's enough." Lisa said, interrupting.

Later, when everyone went back to the pine cone war, the teens went back to the camp fire to talk and watch all the excitement.

Winry was chasing the boys over by the big tree to surround them. When Winry saw Ed she gripped her wrench tightly and threw it where Ed stood.

"Ouch!"

"Yay! One down, four more to go!"

"Winry, what are you throwing a wrench at me for? You know, if someone threw a wrench up in the air and it landed on _your _head, that would hurt you too."

"Whatever," Winry said like she didn't care.

"_Whatever_? Is that all you're gonna say to me?"

"Well, what do you want me to say to you?"

' _She said that as if she didn't even do anything_.' Ed thought.

While Lisa and Jeff were talking, all of a sudden Sean got attacked by all the little kids. Then he started to join the game. He threw a pine cone at Deven and Deven pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, owwww."

"Oh, Deven, are you okay? Ummmm...I'm sorry." Sean apologized.

"Just kidding!" Deven and the others through a bunch of pine cones then jumped on top of him.

"Ahhh! Help! Little kid invasion!"

Lisa was of course laughing her head off. She always laughed, even if people were getting their hair pulled out.

Finally it was time for bed. Everyone got into their tents after brushing their teeth. '_Finally, I can get some peace and quiet.'_ Jeff thought. Right when he thought he could get some rest, everyone started to talk and the girls were laughing. He tried his best to go to sleep and he did a little later.

While Jeff was sleeping everyone stayed awake and talked.

It didn't take long for him to wake up. He got up and yelled. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL GO OUT THERE AND MAKE YOU!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lunges.

'_Sheesh Jeff their only little kids.' _Lisa thought to herself.

All of a sudden it was quiet. All you could here was Sean snoring. No one knew how he could sleep through all of the commotion, but he did.

Morning came and it was time to go home. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed off.

"Why is it that I'm the only tired one around here?" Jeff asked Lisa. All Lisa did was giggle.

Finally Jeff made it home. The phone rang so Jeff went to go pick it up.

"Hello," Jeff said tiredly.

"_Hey, it's Sean! I know how much you paid to take me and Lisa to Central, so I bought us all tickets. I'll come to pick you up next weekend._"

"Really Sean? Thanks!" Jeff said excitedly.

Jeff's dad came home. Jeff hid the phone so his dad wouldn't see it. "Jeff, I made sure that we could get some time together, so get ready for next weekend. We're gonna go on a fishing trip!" Jeff's dad said laughing as if he knew he was going to Central.

"WHAT! NOOOOO!"

"_Ummm...Jeff? What happed?_"

"I'll never go to central!" Jeff said as he hung up the phone.

**Authors note:** _I hoped you liked it. I really had fun at that camp out. Our group was against the other group and their group got in trouble by their group director. Hahaha they got in trouble .Oh and sorry if you didn't like all the characters I made up. I had fun writing this. There was this little girl that jumped on my sisters back and started to pull on her hair. My friend just stood there laughing.(now you know where I got the idea for Lisa). Lisa was the name of our director. Well I'm not telling you a story about me, it's all about Ed. OPA!_


End file.
